


Idolize

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [27]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Continued Infidelity, Established Relationship, Forced Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Relationship Problems, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, danger days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”So what was Pete talking about when he said you look good in Party’s jeans?””Oh…we…uh, have a costume for me.””Costume? Like role playing?”Frank saw that Gerard was looking for an escape…but was he really? Frank decided to push a little more.”So you guys have role playing sex?””Y-Yes.””That must be fun for a little spice in the bedroom.””If it were only once in a while.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I wanted to get this out before I left for work today! It's just a one shot while i work on **Dad Friends** next chapter. Just so there is no confusion. Gerard is not actually Party Poison, but Party Poison exists in the world.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Hey there, motorbaby, what’s a pretty thing like you doing hanging out in a Fuck You House?”

”I was looking for you actually.”

”Yeah, well it looks like you found me.”

”I have *gulp* intel for you.”

”And you expect me to pay I assume.”

”Well usually…”

There was a deep rumbling from the man in front of him and it made Pete nervous.

”Honey…Party Poison doesn’t pay for anything. I prefer to…” he licked his lips looking at the wave runner in front of him, ”…barter.”

”But other than C’s, what do you have that…”

Party pushed the younger man against the wall of the bar.

”Oh, sugar, I have something that everyone wants. The real question is…is it worth your intel?”

Party pushed off him and then turned, heading for the stairs. Pete watched his ass in his tight dusty jeans as he stared up them.

”You know what I got inside is better.”

Party continued up the stairs and Pete ran after him. He saw him go into one of the flop house rooms. Pete entered and swallowed. Party was slipping off his Poison Pill emblem jacket and revealing the black muscle shirt under it. His unnaturally red hair showed bright in the single bulb that lit the room. He turned to Pete with a smirk on his face.

”So, pretty baby, show me what you got.”

”I-I-I got where K-Korse is planning his next attack.”

”Oh yeah? Well how do I know it’s legit intel?”

Pete’s hand shakes as he pulls out the viewer from his pocket. Party snatches it before he can blink. He puts it to his eyes and there is silence in the room as he watches. After a few moments he puts it down. There is a rush of wind and Pete’s body is against the wall again, but this time there is a ray gun under his chin.

”Now how does a wave runner like you end up with intel like this? They set you up? Thought you would be able to get to me to lead me into a trap?”

”N-N-No! No! I was caught in a raid and one of the dracs dropped this! I g-grabbed it and hid till it was over. When I came out everyone I knew was…ghosted.”

Pete looked away at the memory.

”Awww, that’s quite a sob story, honey.”

”Y-Yeah. Well I knew that this was important to someone and everyone heard of the Killjoys so I figured I would see if anyone knew where to find you guys.”

”Cause you want to fight the good fight against BLI right? You wanna make everything shiney again.”

”Yeah.”

Party pushed away from him and looked at the intel again. He brought it down and opened the viewer. He slipped the ship out and put it in his pocket.

”If this is true then you just saved a lot of lives, pretty baby.”

”Good. Um…I’ll just…”

Pete heard the sound of the bedsprings and when he turned Party was on it and his jeans were undone with the zipper down.

”Don’t you want your payment?”

”Oh…I…”

”Come here and let Party take care of you.”

Pete went as if a magnet was pulling him. He landed on his knees as Party pulled him in for a kiss. His lips were rough from the sand and chapped from the sun. He tasted like the desert.

”Let’s have some fun.”

Party flipped Pete onto the bed till he was on his back and Party was straddling him. Party took his shirt off and Pete gasped. Even though he lived in the desert, his hidden skin was a milky white.

”Like what you see, honey? There is more too but first I want to see you.”

Party reached down and undid Pete’s jeans. He slid them down and saw his BLI issued underwear. Pete blushed as Party smirked.

”Guess that’s better than what I have.”

Party pulled down the hip of his jeans to reveal nothing.

”Holy shit.”

Pete spoke with reverence as Party moved up on his knees and slid the impossibly tight jeans down. He then pulled Pete’s off along with his ratty underwear. He licked his lips as he looked down at Pete’s cock. Party said nothing as he leaned down and took his cock in his mouth.

”Fuck!”

Pete moaned as Party gave him the best blow job in the world. He heard another sound and when he looked down he could see that Party had his arm stretched under him and was clearly fingering himself. That almost made Pete cum. Then Party’s other hand squeezed his cock at the base.

”Not yet, baby, not till you had the main attraction.”

Party pulled off after one last suck from root to head. He then crawled up into Pete’s lap and slowly guided his cock inside his ass. Pete’s hands went right to Party’s hips as he watched his cock disappear inside the red head. Party’s eyes were closed and his head was thrown back as he let out a low moan that ended when he bottomed out. He sat there for a few moments and then started to rotate his hips. That made Pete moan again and tighten his grip.

”Careful, baby, no damaging the merch. You aren’t my only customer you know.”

Pete barely heard the Killjoy as he started to move up and down the shaft, riding him to perfection. He watched as Party lifted his hands and ran them through his hair making an obscene O with his mouth. He was panting as he started to move faster and faster. Pete watched with fascination, but noticed that Party wasn’t feeling as good as he could. He got the idea that this was protocol for the older man and that did not sit well with Pete. He wanted Party to feel as good as he did. He wanted to make Party see stars. Pete found courage he didn’t know he had and flipped Party onto his back. Party was startled; Pete could see it in his eyes. He started to protest and push away with his hands on Pete’s chest. Pete pinned his arms up and held his wrists. He began to move his hips searching for his prostate. He could see Party wanting to say something and it almost happened when he found that magick bundle of nerves and Party let out a cry of ecstasy.

”There it is.”

Now that Pete found it, he kept aiming for it. He fucked Party harder and faster than he had ever fucked anyone before. Party thrashed under him, his mouth begging and pleading for everything and nothing at the same time. His eyes rolled and Pete went to grab his cock.

”No, no, want to cum just from you fucking me.”

Pete was determined to make that come true. He let go of Party’s wrists and planted his arms on the bed practically doing push ups as Party wrapped his legs around Pete’s waist pulling him in more. Then Pete felt the splash on his chest as Party came between them. The tightening of the muscles around his cock sent him over the edge and he moaned, shoving his face in Party’s neck as he filled the Killjoy up with his hot cum. When his orgasm subsided he fell down spent, sealing his body against Party’s with his cum as the glue. After a moment he felt a hand running through his hair and sighed.

”Come with me.”

Pete looked up at Party. His skin was glistening from the effort of their fucking and his eyes were heavy.

”You are the only one that ever made an effort to give me pleasure back. That means something to me. You said you had no family left. We can be your family.”

”You mean that?”

”Yeah, baby, I do.”

”Can we sleep first?”

Party chuckled.

”Baby, I couldn’t move if I wanted to.”

Pete sighed and laid his head back down on Party’s chest and drifted off.

*

*

*

”Pete. Pete? Ugh, come on, Pete, I’m sticky and want a shower.”

”Huh? Oh sure, Party, let me just…”

*crack*

In one second Pete went from the bed to the floor. He clutched his cheek and looked up.

”What did I do?”

”You fucking called me Party again!”

”Oh man, Gee, I’m sorry it’s just…”

”No! No more excuses!”

Gerard got up, wrapping the sheet around his waist.

”Every time we have sex I have to be _him_ and we have to do that stupid Killjoy role play shit!”

”You know it isn’t like that, baby.”

”Oh yeah? Name the last time we had sex as just Pete and Gerard.”

”Um…well what about in the shower last week?”

”You kept calling me Party as I sucked you off.”

”Oh…that time in the kitchen?”

”Then you pretended to be Korse and that you were torturing me with sex to get info on the other Killjoys.”

”I…”

”We are not having any more sex till you get this silly fantasy out of your head. I mean look at this place! This doesn’t look like the bedroom of a married couple, it looks like the bedroom of a teenage fan that jerks off to posters every night!”

Pete looked around and saw all the posters from Party’s concerts. Party Poison the leader of a band known as the Killjoys that created this fascinating world with their videos. There were ray gun fights, car chases through the desert, an evil corporation known as Better Living Industries or BLInd for short. There was even an evil henchman that worked for BLI called Korse that had an obsession with the Killjoys but especially Party Poison. Sometimes instead of being one of the Killjoys, he liked to play Korse and have pretend torture sex with his husband. Still out of everything that the band created, Party Poison was his main fantasy. When he met Gerard he was shocked how much he looked like the lead singer. He didn’t have the confidence or swagger of him though. In fact he was sweet and handsome and had an adorable giggle. He was the opposite of the enigmatic singer. He thought it was cute that Pete had a crush on the singer and enjoyed the role play in their relationship, but now they were six months married and Gerard was getting tired of it.

”Baby, please.”

”No! Please nothing! I want normal sex or so help me, I am going to send you to therapy and…”

”Oh. Oh! The reminds me, one of my friends form college is coming over tonight for dinner.”

”Wait…what?”

”Yeah, I forgot to tell you last night.”

”What the fuck, Pete?!”

”Sorry.”

”Ugh, I can’t with you. Go get some beer for us cause we have none in the house. I’ll find something to make.”

”Thanks, baby.”

”Don’t ‘thanks, baby’ me, Mr. Wentz, this conversation is far from over!”

Gerard walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Pete sighed and looked up at Party Poison in the poster. He was looking at him with his famous smirk that made Pete’s cock ache.

”You are such trouble for me.”

Party continued to smirk and Pete sighed. He got up and started to get dressed.

*

*

*

”Wow, he wasn’t kidding, you look just like him!”

”Pete!”

Pete ducked as Gerard slapped him in the shoulder.

”Whoa, what’s this all about?”

”Ugh, Gee hates that he looks like Party Poison, Frankie.”

”Why?”

”Um…uh…”

”Cause I feel like that’s all Pete sees me as.”

”Oh. Well I mean you do, but you also look better than him. I mean Party has sex appeal, but you can see it’s staged. Yours is real.”

”Mine?”

”Sure, you have a cute swing in your hips when you walk, and you look better in a suit than he does. Hell he only seems to wear the same black muscle shirt and jeans over and over again. From just the pictures around the house, I can see you would fill it out better.”

”Oh yeah! Gee fits into the jeans with more to grab and…ow!”

”Pete! That’s it, I’m out!”

Gerard went to get up, but Frank grabbed his wrist.

”Please don’t go.”

His hand felt warm on Gerard’s skin and it made his pulse race for a second. Frank felt it in his wrist and looked up at Gerard. Gerard looked away blushing and it made Frank smirk.

”Please, Gee, I’m sorry, I just…”

”No, Pete, it’s okay, I-I‘m too sensitive sometimes.”

”Well enough, let’s just eat and drink and have a good time.”

”I’ll drink to that!”

Pete picked up his can of beer and drank deeply. At that moment Frank made eye contact with Gerard over his beer and he heard Gerard’s breath hitch. He started to formulate a plan.

*

*

*

”And remember that time you…”

Pete was drunk, Gerard could see it. It seemed that Frank matched beers but Pete had always been a lightweight. Suddenly Pete went face first into the table.

”Pete!”

Gerard got up and picked up his husband’s face. He had drool all over it and was snoring.

”Oh, Pete.”

”Here, I got him.”

”Thanks.”

Gerard went to the kitchen to grab paper towels to clean up the mess and Frank lifted Pete and put him on the sofa in the living room. When he returned Gerard was bent over the table wiping up the spilled beer. Frank took a moment to admire his ass and then moved up behind him to whisper in his ear.

”Can I help you with that?”

Gerard jumped, spinning around and trapping himself between Frank and the table.

”Uh…n-no I’m good.”

”So what was Pete talking about when he said you look good in Party’s jeans?”

”Oh…we…uh, have a costume for me.”

”Costume? Like role playing?”

Frank saw that Gerard was looking for an escape…but was he really? Frank decided to push a little more.

”So you guys have role playing sex?”

”Y-Yes.”

”That must be fun for a little spice in the bedroom.”

”If it were only once in a while,” Gerard muttered under his breath, but Frank caught it.

”Wait…you do it all the time?”

Gerard looked at him and nodded.

”So he doesn’t have sex with just you as you?”

A tear started to roll down Gerard’s cheek. Frank reached up and touched it.

”Oh, baby, that’s not right. He married you, not that acting job on stage. If you were mine I would take you anywhere anytime. I wouldn’t need a costume or to role play cause you are sexy just the way you are.”

”You would…I mean, I am?”

Gerard tried to back pedal, but Frank saw the opening and slipped right in. He leaned even closer to Gerard.

”Yeah you are and yes I would…even…right in front of someone.”

Frank looked into Gerard’s eyes and licked his lips. He saw that Gerard was staring at them.

”Anywhere?”

Frank leaned up further and ghosted his lips against Gerard, making him moan.

”Anywhere.”

Then he closed the gap and kissed him. Gerard put his hands on Frank to weakly push him away but Frank knew it was a wasted move. Soon Gerard melted into the kiss and Frank smirked in triumph. He licked into Gerard’s mouth and swallowed more moans as he reached down and caressed his crotch, feeling his cock harden just form his kiss. Gerard was starved for affection and Frank knew how to use that to his advantage. He undid Gerard’s belt and jeans like they were nothing. He let them drop and tugged down his underwear.

”Frank, what are you…”

”Shhh relax, let me take care of you, baby.”

Frank lifted Gerard onto the table and then got down on his knees, taking his cock in his mouth. Gerard covered his mouth to stop the obscene noise from escaping. It had been so long since Pete sucked his cock. Since Party Poison’s character was a power bottom, he constantly had to submit to him. He missed this so much. He started to tremble as Frank deep throated him. He knew he wasn’t going to last long cause he was super sensitive now.

”Fr-Fr-Frankie, you gotta s-stop, I’m gonna...”

Frank stood up and continued to stroke him.

”Come on, Gee, show me your look of ecstasy and abandon when you cum. Show me the real you.”

Frank kissed him again and stroked him faster. He sucked on Gerard’s tongue as he whimpered and moaned under Frank’s ministrations. Frank pulled away just in time to see Gerard’s expression as he came all over his fist.

”Good job, baby, did that feel good?”

”Yeah, so good, Frankie.”

There was a noise from the living room and Gerard stiffened. Frank covered his lips with his finger and then went and looked in on Pete. He was still curled up on the sofa sleeping peacefully.

”We should really stop now. He’s gonna wake up.”

Frank turned and saw that Gerard had pulled his pants back up as he peered in.

”Nah, when Pete gets drunk like that, he is out for the night, watch.”

”Frankie, no!” Gerard whispered as a shout as Frank walked up to Pete and poked him. Pete grumbled and swatted but didn’t wake up. Frank chuckled and looked at Gerard.

”See? Now…” He changed his look and saw the shiver that ran through Gerard. He got up and stalked toward him. ”…where were we? Oh yes, I just gave you the best orgasm of your life and now, I’m going to fuck you over that chair…” Frank pointed to a chair not far from the sofa ”…in front of your passed out husband.”

Frank grabbed Gerard and pushed him over the back of the chair. He pulled his jeans down and got on his knees. He spread Gerard’s cheeks and shoved his tongue in his ass. Gerard had to bite his tongue not to let out a scream of pure pleasure. Pete never did this to him and he was cursing a blue streak at how good it felt. Frank reached in his pocket and pulled out the bottle of lube because yes, Frank was that kind of guy. He squirted some on his fingers and slipped one in next to his tongue. He started to pump it in and out of Gerard, moving to two and leaning down to suck on his balls. He scissored his fingers as he listened to Gerard moan with abandonment. He wasn’t even trying to stay quiet anymore. Frank stood up as he moved to three fingers and used his other hand to pull down his zipper and fish out his cock. No need for him to get undressed. He pulled his fingers out and shoved them in Gerard’s mouth as he shoved his cock in his ass. He felt Gerard suck hard on them as he plunged his cock in and out of the his tight opening.

”I don’t understand why that ass wastes his time pining over an unreachable person like Party Poison when he has a very real and fuckable person right here.”

He pulled his fingers out of Gerard’s mouth and dug his fingertips into his hips knowing that they would create marks.

”If he wants to keep fucking Party Poison let him. You come to me when you want to be fucked like a man, by a real man. I’ll take good care of you, Gee, you will be in heaven.”

”Fuck, Yeah, Frankie, oh God, yes!”

Frank smirked. He found Gerard’s prostate. Then he got a wicked idea. He pulled out of Gerard and went to sit in the chair.

”Get over here and sit on my cock facing him.”

Gerard wasn’t even thinking. He pulled off the chair and, turning to face his husband, sat back down on Frank’s cock. Now if Pete opened his eyes he would have a full view of Frank’s cock moving in and out of Gerard’s ass.

”He should see how good I fuck you. Maybe that will teach him to not ignore you.”

Gerard eyes were in the back of his head now. He could barely speak and was drooling all over the place. Frank reached over and started to jerk his cock aiming it at Pete.

”Show him, Gee, show him how good I fuck you by cumming on his face. Tell him that I am your fuck buddy now and how my cock is better than his. That I satisfy you better than he ever could.”

”Fuck, yes. Yes, Frankie, oh God, your cock is thicker and longer than Pete’s and it fits in my ass so good, filling me up.”

”That’s a good girl, baby, and now I’m really gonna fill your ass.”

Frank grunted as he started to cum in Gerard. At the same time the feeling made Gerard cum and it splashed on Pete’s face. Gerard was delirious by the end when Frank pulled out. He fell forward with his head on the cushion that Pete’s head was on. He licked at the cum that was on Pete’s cheek.

”Mmmm, Party.”

Frank chuckled at the sight he created. He grabbed his coat after programming his phone number into Gerard’s phone and setting an alarm for 15 minutes. That would be enough time for him to get himself put together before he woke Pete up to put him to bed. He patted Gerard on the ass and then left.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”I fuck, yes, yes, please, harder, Korse, harder!”

”That’s it, bitch, scream for me, let them know that you are mine.”

”Ahhhhhhhh!”

Gerard came in Pete’s fist as he fucked him dressed as the BLI henchman Korse. He was on his knees tied up and Pete was pounding his ass as he came all over the kitchen floor. He could feel Pete stuttering through his own orgasm.

”Yeesssssss, Party!”

After a few more thrusts Pete fell onto Gerard’s back panting.

”You good, baby?”

”Yeah, that was great, Gee.”

”Glad, honey, now up, Frankie is coming over for dinner. Did you buy the beer?”

”Sure did.”

Pete groaned as he pulled out of Gerard.

”Go shower, I’ll make sure everything is ready.”

Pete untied Gerard’s hands and helped him up. He then grabbed a wipe and cleaned up the cum on the floor.

”You are amazing you know that?”

”I try, Pete.”

Pete kissed him and then left for the bathroom. Gerard sighed and walked to the bedroom. He slipped out of his costume and moved into the closet to find something to wear after wiping himself off. He could feel Pete’s cum slipping out of him and wondered if he should take a quick shower too.

”Dressed up for me?”

Gerard felt familiar hands move around him. He looked down and saw the tattoos.

”Hey, Frankie, the key was a good idea h-h-huhhhhhh.”

Gerard moaned as Frank pushed a finger inside him.

”Think I can fuck you while he’s in the shower?”

”S-S-Sure, he’ll be a bit, he jerks off to that W-Waaaater prooooooof...”

Frank pushed Gerard onto the bed on his knees. He undid his zipper and crawled behind him. He spread his cheeks watching his best friend’s cum still coating Gerard’s opening as it quivered in anticipation for him. He then pushed his cock inside and started to fuck Gerard fast knowing he only had till Pete was out of the shower, but wanting to take care of Gerard too. Gerard moaned and bucked his hips back trying to get more.

”Greedy slut, you at you so hungry for my cock.”

”Fuck, Frankie, fuck me hard, I wanna feel it.”

”Yeah you do, cause you’re my bitch and I can take you any time. How does it feel to know that you are being fucked with your husband’s cum?”

”So good, baby, so good!”

Frank pulled Gerard back so that he was back to chest with him and kissed him as he pumped in and out of him. He hand lightly grazed his cock edging him toward another climax.

”Oh, Frankie!”

”Ah, Gee, shit!”

Frank stuttered and pumped his cum inside Gerard as he drove his best friend’s husband crazy.

”Hey, baby, have you…oh, Frankie, you’re early!”

Pete finished drying his hair. His vision was doubled as he focused on Gerard standing in front of the bed in his robe and Frank sitting next to him.

”Yeah, Gee said you really liked the poster I gave you.”

”Oh man, where did you even find a waterproof poster of Party?”

Pete ducked into the closet to find something to wear. If he had looked up, he would have seen Frank’s hand slip under Gerard’s robe and slide between his cheeks, pushing a finger into his ass.

”I had it custom made just for you, man.”

”You are the most awesome isn’t he, Gee?”

”Y-Y-Yeah, he i-isss.”

”Well of course…I mean…what are best friends for?”

Frank pushed against Gerard’s prostate and Gerard had to bite the collar of the robe as he felt himself starting to cum with Pete right there.

”Ah, here it is!”

Pete pulled his head out of the closet and held up the shirt for Frank. He noticed that Gerard was sitting on the bed now panting heavily.

”You okay, baby?”

”Mhmmm, just wonderful.”

”Okay. Hey, Frankie, look it’s vintage too!”

Pete held up the old Party Poison shirt from five years ago.

”I think it has to be older than that to be vintage, Pete.”

Frank giggled and Pete scoffed.

”Fine, then Party is all mine, you can’t have him.”

He shoved his head back in the closet to put it back. Frank pulled an already exhausted Gerard into his lap and kissed him.

”You can have your fantasy, boy, I’ll take reality any day.”

”You don’t know what you’re missing.”

It was muffled from the closet, but it made Frank smile against Gerard’s lips.

”No, you don’t know what you’re missing, but I am glad that I found it.”

Gerard blushed and smiled back. He may have a husband that lives in a fantasy world, but to Frank he’s as real as he can get and that is worth so much more.


End file.
